Once Again, Unfortunately
by Redundant
Summary: The Baudelaires and the Quagmires (all three of them) are reunited and are currently in The Snicket’s Library. Don’t ask me how or why. Review, but no flames please! )VioletDuncan or Quigley?


Memo, Important Memo! The Baudelaires and the Quagmires (all three of them) are reunited and are currently in The Snicket's Library. Don't ask me how or why. Just read if you're still interested. Reviews and constructive criticism is well appreciated, but please!! NO FLAMES!! )

Indeed, it is true. Many a series of unfortunate events occur in the lives of the Baudelaire orphans, but even in the midst of a world of pain and misery, _there is hope_. Even one finds himself trapped inside the thickest of all fogs, confused and terrified, hearing the name of his past beloved in his head, _there is faith_. And most of all, in the darkest of all shadows, and the saddest of all moments, there is still a love to be found, however weak or small.

Indeed, dear reader. _There is always love_.

Violet Baudelaire stared intently at her companion. It had been so long since she had gotten to see his face clean and content. She studied his features, hellbent on memorizing every detail. Meanwhile, Isadora Quagmire and Klaus Baudelaire lay upon the library floor comparing notes from each other's unfortunate journey.

"Klaus," said Isadora, "What is the polar opposite of the fungi you encountered?"

Klaus answered, "Wasabi. Right, Sunny?"

Sunny Baudelaire, the youngest of the three Baudelaire orphans nodded and said, "Spicy!"–a word here that is quite self explanatory. Isadora and Klaus laughed, yet both inwardly sighed with relief. Sunny had been so close to death, every minute had been so crucial, so tedious. Klaus shook the memory out of his head.

'What's passed has passed,' he thought.

The Quagmire male that Violet had been studying suddenly grew aware of her knowing glare. He coughed awkwardly and looked at her angelic face.

"Violet?"

"Yes Duncan?" she replied, her voice not sounding like her own. She cleared her throat and proceeded to await his reply.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned, returning her unfazed stare.

Violet readjusted herself on the floor and propped her head upon her hands. "No! Of course not. What makes you think that?"

Duncan smiled weakly. "I'm glad we're together again," he said, "All of us."

Duncan smiled at his sister, Klaus, and Sunny. However, there was only one person left in the room Duncan wasn't sure he wanted to smile at.

This is the point where I warn you that this story, like the rest, has few happy moments in it, even when all the orphaned children are reunited. You might be interesting instead in something more cheerful, like a book containing facts on Christmas holidays, cheese factories, or a magazine full of decorative hats. Like any normal person, I'm sure you would _not_ enjoy reading a story about misfortune, pain, and suffering, so I now advise you to click the back button and choose another story.

That particular person was Duncan's own fellow triplet, Quigley Quagmire. He tried his best to beam at his brother, only to be met with an icy glare from a pair of eyes that used to be full of love and admiration.

Once again, I warn you. Click the back button and choose something else.

I wasn't so sure thatof all the calamitous events that have claimed the majority of Quigley's life, this was the worst. He did feel awful inside, and of this, I am sure. I, for one, sympathize with Quigley Quagmire, and that is because I am familiar with the emotions he is feeling. Unless you like tales full of dread, misery, heartbreak,and evil, please, click back and choose something else.

Quigley's stomach churned as if he was disgusted with Duncan. His own triplet, of all people he should be despising! Nonetheless, Quigley looked away from Duncan's faded smile and pretended to be repulsed at the flower petal wallpaper that claimed the walls' surface.

Duncan sighed. After all the pain, suffering, and time he went through thinking his only brother had died, none of it seemed to compare to how he felt now. Every other moment just felt so far away. Duncan believed that he could feel the heat of Quigley's hatred pulsing his body. He felt as though the fires of Quigley's despise were hot enough to consume him and burn him through the gray carpeted floor, all the way down to hell.

"Are you alright, Duncan?" asked Violet, her voice full of sincere concern. She reached out toward him and brushed his hair back. He shivered as Violet's fingers lingered on his scalp.

"I'm fine," replied Duncan, eyes closed. "I do need to talk to you. In private," he added.

Klaus and Isadora exchanged excited glances and Sunny smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth that her two siblings deemed would need braces and headgear in the near future. Quigley pretended to not hear his brother and he continued to stare angrily at the disgusting wallpaper.

Duncan stood and helped Violet to her feet, her hands clasping his a few seconds longer than necessary. Her cheeks grew a rosy pink, and in Duncan's opinion, making her look more and more like a beautiful guardian angel. He tried to catch Quigley's gaze for any sign of forgiveness or sympathy, but he found none. He turned to Violet and sadlyled her out of the Snicket library, out of earshot.

End notes: What did you think? I know it's short but...REVIEW PLEASE! I'll love you forever...flutters eyelashes


End file.
